Scream Freeman
by BoonDocksLover
Summary: There is a new girl in town, Jazmine DuBois. She is in for a scary experience when she meets new friends and stays with them for the summer. With a killer on a spree to get Jazmine. What will her new friends do? Will they survive? OC'S ARE INVOLVED ALSO !
1. Chapter 1

**Huey Pov:**

I'm looking out the window seeing that we got new neighbors across the street. Out came a mulatto girl with two puff balls. I'm assuming she has a black parent and a white parent, Riley my 17 year old brother, comes downstairs.

"What you looking at nigga?" He says.

I point out the window "Neighbors," I deadpanned.

"Damn dat bitch fine!" He yelled in my ear.

I smacked him in the back of his head. I might be 19 but i'll still smack the hell out someone when needed. Riley is most likely to get hit every single day.

"OW NIGGA FUCK YO PROBLEM!?" He yells.

"Stop staring at her," I said.

Riley then sees the girl coming to our house, "Oh shit!" He said while ducking.

"Calm down Riley it's not that bad," I say while looking out the window

"Man nigga ion want her over here!" He yelled.

At that very same moment the doorbell rang and granddad came downstairs to open the door. I already knew it was that girl and so did Riley apparently seeing that he was trying to get granddad not to open the door.

"No granddad don't open the door!" He exclaimed, "It's a zombie granddad don't open it if yous wanna live!"

"Boy get the hell away from me before I get my belt!" Granddad yelled.

Over all that bickering they were doing, I simply went to the door and opened it, when I opened it, there was the beautiful mulatto girl. She looks even better up close, she has golden brown curls that framed her face, a body with curves in all the right places and boobs that looks like Double C's. She had big, beautiful green eyes and a smile that could put all females to shame.

"Hi i'm Jazmine Dubois!" She chirped,"I just moved in across the street" she says grinning from ear to ear.

"Huey." I deadpanned. I didn't mean to seem rude, it's just how I am. I guess.

"Well hello pretty baby!" Granddad says finally coming to his senses.

"Hi!" She said.

"Get the fuck away mariah creepy!" Riley exclaims followed by Granddad hitting him upside the head, "OW! Old ass nigga!"

"That's it boy!" Granddad exclaimed while taking off his belt, "Im finna beat yo ass!"

"Hell no, I'm too old for- OW!" Riley screamed running up the steps.

"Come here nigga!" Granddad says while running after him.

Jazmine just stands there with her hands behind her back while slightly laughing and I just sit there and stare at her, when she realizes I'm staring at her, I quickly sat my eyes in the sky like im counting the clouds or some sh-

"Are you okay?" she interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I said.

She shrugged, "I don't know, it's like your a robot or something Huey" She chuckled lightly.

"Yeah" I dragged out slowly. This is awkward for meeting each other for the first time.

"Okay, well I'll see you later, Huey?" she questioned slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"I would like your first and last name?" she said sweetly.

"Huey Freeman." I deadpanned.

"Riley Freeman" Riley said with an attitude coming downstairs while holding his butt, in different jeans. Probably pissed himself again.

"It's very nice to meet you Riley and Huey Freeman." she beamed.

"Why whitecrest.?" Riley asked.

Jazmine was shocked, then chuckled "W-what?" she said.

"And is your parents white and black?" he said.

"Well-" Jazmine began only to be interrupted by Riley again

"So dat means your ass is actually black?" Riley said.

"Only with bl-" she began, but I interrupted her.

"Don't say bullshit like that, your black literally." I deadpanned, a little upset.

She was shocked "Well, I'm gonna get home so I'll see you guys around I guess." She saddened then left. I felt a little sad for her, not all the way because I felt like she hated being black.

"Bitch." Riley mumbled before shutting the door.

**Jazmine POV:**

I'm not black! I'm just an innocent white girl with a black body, and hair. Basically only with black features. That Huey boy was cute and all but his attitude is stank, like he has no emotions whatsoever. He came to the door literally with a scowl, a SCOWL! Riley was, just as Cindy said, a "Black Thug" Cindy is my best friend! She is literally one of the reasons I moved to Woodcrest. It was also because my mommy got a new job here. All my thoughts were interrupted with a phone call from **"WHITE CHOCOLATE SISTA?" **I answered the call.

"Hey Bitch!" she screamed in my ear.

I rubbed my ear while saying "Hey Cindy," I chuckled.

"You here!?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah i'm here and your gonna have to come to my house instead of the other way around." I said while opening the house door and walking upstairs to my room, all pink with all white furniture and stuffed animals.

"Girl who the hell is about to come to YOUR damn crib, I'd rather see yo happy meal ass tomorrow." she laughs

"Yeah okay girl imma see you l-" I started "Wait! Cindy, maybe we could go to their house tomorrow?" I suggested.

"I was going over there anyway, Im finna see Reezy," she said

"Reez- Your talking about Riley, aren't you?" I deadpanned. He is really annoying.

I put her on speaker phone and went to change into something more comfortable, then sat on my plushie cushion beside my bed and plugged up the phone and set it on the stand, then got out nail polish to do my nails.

"Jazmine we should do a sleepover at their crib, you could meet all my other niggas," she beamed.

"I don't know Cindy, that Huey guy seemed pretty rude," I rejected

"Bitch fuck McHater! His ass is always gonna be like that, just gotta deal with it," she said.

"I don't-" I started till she interrupted me. Is it interrupt Jazmine day?

"Girl shut the hell up, I'm coming to get you tomorrow night and we staying the night over there and your gonna meet the other niggas, simple." She interrupted.

"Okay cindy." I said annoyed.

"Okay boo bye." she said.

"Bye." I said hanging up soon after.

I finished doing my nails and looked out the window to see a huge afro for a shadow and a huge book get thrown at another shadow, "Oh dang!" I exclaimed when I seen that Huey opened his curtain and was looking at me through his window. I turned off my lights and got under my covers and snuggled to my stuffed animals.

"I hope tomorrow will be better than today." I said finally before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

**I hope you guys liked the rewrite of "Scream Freeman" Part 1 ?**

**I want everyone to tune in for Part 2 and like and comment your thoughts, yall are pretty funny ?**

**I love you all and I hope you have a good day, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES! **

_**-Brandy **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jazmine POV: **

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of a beeping alarm clock. I thought I could just ignore it, but it was really starting to piss me off. I quickly shut the alarm off and slowly got out of bed. I check my phone seeing that it was **11:37am**, I groan. I heard a knock on my door then in comes my mother, Sarah Dubois.

"Hey sweetie it's about time you get up," She said annoyed.

"Well it's Summer and that means I get to sleep in." I said pulling the covers over my head, just to have them snatched off the whole bed. "Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Get up! I actually came here to tell you pac-" She begins, but Cindy bust through the door.

"PACK YO MUTHA FUCKIN BAGS G!" Cindy yells.

I cover my ears, "Can you not?" I questioned.

Cindy walks over to my closet and throws my suitcase on my bed. Cindy is the type best friend that doesn't care about my sleep, nobody cares about my sleep!

"Pack your shit," Cindy says.

"Please watch the foul language in my house, I don't have the time to play around with the swear jar," My mother says.

"Sorry Ms. Dubois!" Cindy exclaims.

"Okay," she says before closing the door. Then Cindy starts cussing up a tornado.

"Bitch guess the fuck what, Them Freeman ass niggas is renting a house for the summer and we all staying there!" She says excited.

"Hell no." I plainly said before taking my phone off the charger and going on Instagram replying to my messages.

"The fuck you mean hell no," she exclaims.

"Cindy now it's one thing that I'm staying the night for ONE day, but for everyone to stay in one house all together for the summer?" I questioned. I don't know these people, so I have a bad feeling about this.

"I swear Jazzy it's not gonna be all that bad, we would only be there for two months, please!" she pleaded.

"I don't know," I said slowly.

I sat there thinking really hard about this. I was listing out pro's and con's of going to this house for the whole summer. I was thinking that this could be a great way to get to know each other, and Cindy would be there. Then again, these are STILL strangers-

"Jazmine!" Cindy exclaims interrupting my thoughts.

"Fine!" I replied without thinking.

Cindy jumps on me, "Bet bitch!"

Shit, Shit, Shit. Why did I say that! I'm not done listing my pro's and con's!

"Get up and get packed and i'm gonna wait for you in the car ight," she said before walking out.

I groan and slam my body backwards on the bed with a loud sigh. Why am I so naive? I'm too damn nice. I get up and pack 5 suitcases filled with hair products, back up electronics and clothes. I go into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a 5 minute shower, when I was done I dried off and put on the outfit for the day.

I wore washed ripped jeans, a white tank top, and wore a red and blue flannel shirt as a jacket, and wore red velvet Puma shoes, I topped all of that with my silver hoops and lip gloss and mascara. I let my hair out of my two puffballs from yesterday and wet it, then I let it fall down my back. I grab my phone and text Cindy so that she can help me get my bags into the car. I grab 2 out of the 5 of my suitcases, and brung them downstairs. My mom and dad are on the couch watching tv.

"Sweetie, I want you to be safe, and call EVERY 5 minutes," My dad, Tom Dubois says.

I groan, "Okay dad, anything from you mom?" I asked.

"Keep..your..virginity?" she questioned awkwardly. Cindy then walks in while saying "Come on Jazz we gotta leave they getting ready for the road."

I nod, "Okay Cindy get the rest of my bags then we can go."

She groans loudly, "Why da HELL am I getting it!?" She exclaimed.

"I will go back in my bed," I state calmly.

"Fine," She huffs. Cindy goes upstairs to grab my things, while I go outside to the car.

I put my bags in her trunk and went to sit in the front seat. Not a minute later Cindy comes out with 2 of my bags while my dad has the last one. They both put my bags in the trunk, and Dad comes to my window.

"Okay sweetie don't forg-" He starts.

"I know, I know, Call you every 5 minutes," I deadpanned. He nods and kisses my head after telling me to put my seatbelt on.

"Bye dad, Bye mom!" I yell.

"Bye sweetie/baby girl!" They both yell back.

Cindy then gets in the car, starts up then speeds off.

**Riley POV: **

"Man, why the hell she gotta come Huey!?" I yell. I'm beyond pissed right now, that mixed cookie crumbling bitch is coming on this stupid ass thing with us.

"I don't know Riley, ask your 'whigga' friend," My gay ass brother Huey deadpanned.

"Man shut up!" I yelled.

"Well Cindy is the one that invited Jessimine to this thing," he said.

"Nigga shut up, you just a fat ass hater," I retorted.

"I can't hate what I can compete with," He said with a smug look on his face.

The doorbell rang and I went to open the door, when I opened it there was Cindy and Mariah. I dapped my Ride and Die Cindy McPhearsome, or C-murph. I then gave a nod to Mariah, and opened the door wider for them to enter.

"What y'all niggas doing, we need to be on the road!" Cindy yelled.

"Nigga quit all that yelling, we gonna leave damn!" I yelled back.

"It's crazy how you just told her to stop yelling, but you respond with the same octave," Huey said.

"Man shut your wanna-be-the-next-Barack-Obama-in-charge face ass up nigga!" I retorted.

"Man shut up and let's go," He said.

Cindy was surprised, "Wait, where is Hiro and Ceaser?"

"They are meeting us there," Huey replied.

Cindy nodded, and we all walked outside, the girls put their bags in the Van that Huey rented. I told him it looked gay but he got the dirty bitch anyway. This is why he can't get no hoes, he aint got no cool ride like ya boy reezy! Ight, I ain't got no car but that's besides the point. After the girls put they big ass bags in the car, Jazmine got up front, Huey is driving and me and C-murph riding in the back like real niggas in a limo! Huey then started the car and drove off.

"Where are we going to?" Jazmine asked.

"Well Jessimine I thought Cindy already told you," Huey responded. Jazmine chuckled nervously, "Actually..uh Huey, I'm _Jazzzzmiiiinnneeeee_," She told Huey like he slow as hell.

Huey chuckled, "I didn't ask," He said.

This is finna be a long ass ride if these niggas won't shut up.

**Everyone that's the end of Chapter 2 ! I hope you enjoyed this part, sorry it was pretty long**

**2**

_**-Brandy**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jazmine POV: **

This car ride is super long! We have been on the road for 3 hours! Where are we going? If it takes this long then it better be a house with rainbows, and skittles, and chocolate-

**1**

"We are pulling over for a bathroom break,"

"Huey i'm sure nobody needs to use to bathroom i'm just ready to get to this place already," I stated.

"Yeah nigga!" Riley yelled.

"Well I gotta go, so therefore y'all are gonna shut the hell up," the domestic terrorist states while pulling in at a gas station.

**2**

Everyone groans, and Huey just smirks while getting out the car. What the hell is this guy's problem?

"Well I'm not gonna stay in this car," Cindy mumbles while getting out of the car to go inside the station.

"Yeah i'm gonna go buy a snac-"

**1**

"What everybody leaving Young Reezy!" Riley exclaims interrupting me.

**1**

"Riley, nobody is stopping you from getting out of the car,"

"Shut up Mariah Carey!" Riley said.

**2**

"I'm gonna say this once and once only, my name is Jazmine, if you or Huey can't get that through your tiny brains then there is gonna be a huge problem," I state calmly while getting out of the car. I swear I heard him call me a 'dumb bitch'.

**2**

I go inside the store to see Cindy arguing with a customer, I groan loudly while walking over there to see what they were arguing about.

**Cindy POV: **

I was buying me a pack of smokes and she is saying I need my ID to confirm that I am 18. What kind of bullshit is that! It's because I'm white I know it! I left my damn ID in my suitcase and I don't feel like grabbing the bitch!

"Bitch I told you I don't got my ID on me!" I exclaimed.

**1**

"Ma'am it's me just doing my job you have to show some ID," she calmly stated.

"I don't give a rat's bare ass!" I yelled. That's when Jazmine came to my side, i'm over here thinking she is gonna help me whoop this bitch ass, instead her ass agreeing with this bitch!

**1**

"Cindy I think you should just grab your ID and show her, she is just doing her job," my best friend stated.

"This bit-"

I was interrupted by the bell on the door going off, indicating that someone walked in, I look to see Riley walking in bouncing with every step he took, while Huey is walking out the bathroom finally. What the hell was that nigga doing in that bathroom this long? They both came to the register.

**1**

"Y'all ready to go?" Huey questioned.

"Cindy please," Jazmine pleaded.

"The fuck going on here?" Riley said.

"This young woman right here wants to buy cigars, she can't unless she can show me an ID stating that she is her actual age," The worker said.

"Can't you tell she old by the way she looks?" Huey questioned while smirking.

**1**

"Man shut up!" I exclaimed, "But if I was to knock dis' bitch out i'd be wrong right?"

"Look it's _**6:30pm**_," Huey stated while looking at his phone, "Can we just go?"

"Yeah let's go Cindy we can get your cancer sticks later," Jazmine said shakily.

**1**

"Fucks wrong wit' chu'?" I questioned Jazzy.

"Come on Cindy I just hate things like this,"

"Fine!" I yelled making Jazzy flinch.

I stormed out the gas station and got in the car. All I wanted was a pack of smokes is that so much to ask for? Everyone else gets in the car after a while, Jazmine keep trying to apologize and Riley telling Jazmine to shut up and Huey scowlin' the whole damn time.

"Cindy I'm s-"

"Bitch, Shut the fuck up!" Riley exclaims.

**2**

**Huey POV:**

Everyone here is annoying as hell, if I could smack everyone to sleep I would. Once Jazmine finally stopped apologizing to Cindy and Riley finally shutting up as well, I start the car and pull off to the house.

15 more minutes in with Riley rapping and Jazmine snoring softly and Cindy snoring loudly. We finally pulled up to the house. I see Hiro and Caesar's van parked and I pull up beside it. I got out the car and went to Jazmine's side of the car and opened it. She was sleeping very peacefully, she is really beautiful. I don't have time to get into relationships. Cindy woke up with Riley shaking her, then Jazmine woke up not soon after with me shaking her.

"Are we here?" Jazmine groaned while wiping her eyes, and checking her phone.

"Yeah, so get out," I deadpanned.

"No need to be rude grumpy pants,"

"Jazmine stop acting like a child and get out," I replied while reaching over here to unbuckle her seatbelt.

When I got her seat unbuckled, I pull back and look at her to see a faint red go across her light skinned cheeks. Is she blushing? I raise an eyebrow in confusion. She finally got out and we see that Riley and Cindy already went inside with their bags. I got my bags and some of Jazmine's and went into the house, with her in tow carrying her last bags.

**2**

**Jazmine POV: **

I woke up to someone shaking me very hard, no I mean it felt like a push. I look to see it was Huey and to see that we were at the house. The house was beautiful, it wasn't a mansion or candy-like, but it was homey looking.

"Are we here?" I groaned while wiping my eyes and checking my phone seeing that it's _**6:45 pm**_

"Yeah, so get out,"

"No need to be rude grumpy pants," I told Huey.

"Jazmine stop acting like a child and get out," He replied while reaching across me to unbuckle my seat.

His large, combed afro brushed against my face in a swift motion. He smelled like coconuts, and rich chocolate, I just wanted to feel on his afro. It had just came to my mind how beautiful his eyes actually were, _maroon, _it's a beautiful color for someone's eyes. I immediately felt warmth vibrate in my cheeks, and realized that I was blushing madly.

He pulled back and stares at me for a while, then he raises an eyebrow like he was confused. Oh no! Did he see my mad blushing! I start to get out of the car to get my bags to see that Huey had grabbed his and some of mine, I wanted to say 'Thank you, ya handsome human beings' but that'd just be weird. I shut the car door and grabbed the rest of my bags and trailed behind him entering the house.

"Wow," I said breathlessly.

When we walked in, I took note of the house and it looks beautiful! The house looked very elegant than it was on the outside. The living room had warm colors, so I could only imagine how everything else looked. I then saw two girls walking upstairs, they looked beautiful. One girl was African-American with clear skin and had brown, defined curls for hair. Her eyes were a beautiful, clear brown color and she had a bull-like nose ring. The other girl was a mulatto like me but a shade darker. She had long curly waves that stops a little below her shoulder, and a body of a goddess.

"Hello, I'm Samiyah," the beautiful African-American stated while holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Jazmine," I say cheerfully while gladly taking her hand in a shake.

"My name is Stevajiha, but I go by Stevie," the goddess body-liked woman states, "You came for the trip too I assume?"

"Yeah, I did," I replied while holding up my bags.

Riley and Cindy were found walking downstairs with two other dudes. One with dreads and a build body, and the other who looked Japanese and a skinny looking body. There are surprisingly a lot of people in this house.

"Aye Jazzy!" Cindy exclaims, "These are my niggas, AKA my other homies, Caesar and Hiro," she says while pointing to each boy with a name.

"I'm Jazmine," I greet with a warm smile.

"Great so now that we all know each other can we pick our damn rooms?" Huey questioned while grunting.

"Sorry man," Caesar says while pushing Hiro out the way and moving away himself.

Huey walks upstairs mumbling with my bags in his hand while I skip behind him happily. I realized that maybe coming on this trip isn't gonna be all that bad, I think with a warm smile.

**1**

_**This is the end of Part 3, sorry guys I was supposed to have been dropped this chapter. I was dealing with some things although I had posted at 4:45am because I love yall ?. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Stay Tuned! ❤ **_

**2**

_**~Brandy J.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just an FYI for future writers, I do not own Boondocks characters but I do own Samiyah and Stevie so please do me a favor and don't use those two without asking me first ? **__**ﾟﾒﾞ**_

**Nobody's Pov: **

Everyone is currently in the living room watching a scary movie after Huey and Jazmine picked their rooms. Cindy and Jazmine in one room. Hiro and Riley in another. Huey and Caesar in one. Then Samiyah and Stevie are in one. There were 4 rooms in the house, and only 3 bathrooms.

"What the hell bitch, why would you go that way!" Cindy yelled at one of the characters in the movie.

"You would probably do the same shit Murph," Riley says snickering.

"Man only the white niggas,"

Everyone but Jazmine and Huey was staring at Cindy after she said the 'N word'. Some were used to Cindy saying that but it still made them feel weird inside. Samiyah and Stevie however, didn't roll with what she said.

"What the hell did she just say?" Stevie questioned.

"That's what I'm saying, what's her problem?" Samiyah asked.

"Hey boo," Stevie starts while poking Cindy to get her attention, "How about, never say that shit again,"

Cindy finally turns her attention away from the tv to glare Stevie down. She didn't know what the problem was, when she says it all the time.

"How about...no?" Cindy replies.

**Stevie POV:**

I don't know what the fuck is wrong with this white bitch, but I know that if we are gonna be in the same house she is gonna have to show respect of the blacks here.

"Listen Cindy, I'm asking you nicely," I said calmly.

"Girl mind your own fucking business nigga, I do's what the fuck's I wanna do, and you must not know who the fuck I am, but my name is C-MURPH BITCH and you not finna tell me what the fuck to or to not say!" She yelled.

I couldn't control myself, I couldn't feel myself lunging towards Cindy until I felt myself getting pulled back before I hit her.

"Bro let me go! What's this chick's problem?!" I complained.

"Aye bitch ian finna do this wit chu'," Riley said while hugging on my waist tightly. Nigga needs to let me go so that I can mop the floor wit' her white ass.

"Guys really?"

"Be quiet Jazmine this has absolutely nothing to do with you, ok?" I said.

"Hold on, because what I was trying to do was to diffuse the situation before it got any worse," She replied while standing up.

"Jazmine sit down," Huey said while pulling out a book.

"Nah leave Jazmine alone, I knew she was gonna have the balls to beat the fuck outta someone!" Cindy said excited.

"Bitch shu-," I started while trying to get out of Riley's hold. Nigga is pretty damn strong.

"Hey y'all, you guys know that sometimes when me and Samiyah argues we go to the mall and out to eat," Caesar suggested.

"Fine, but only because I hate violence," Jazmine replied while hugging her chest.

"That did help bring me and Caesar closer, so let's do it!" Samiyah exclaimed.

I huff then finally got out of Riley's hold, I was pissed, like I don't like that white chick and i'm kinda getting tired of that mulatto chick.

"Fine," I huff out while crossing my arms.

"I'm only going because I think they got da' new Jordans there," Cindy said matter-of-factly.

"Okay fine we are going," Jazmine said.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

It then got silent and we heard nothing but each other's breaths.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Okay can y'all just get the fuck out?" Huey deadpanned raising his voice a little.

"That was a hot bitch fight," Hiro added while grinning.

We all stare at this nigga like 'What the fuck' then me and the girls went into our rooms to get changed, and we met downstairs after a while at the front door, I'm still mad so I didn't pay nobody no mind when we walked out the door to the car.

"Mulatto is driving," I deadpanned.

"How about you drive b-"

"I'll drive damn!" Jazmine said silencing Cindy.

**Jazmine POV:**

These girls just doesn't know when to stop. I ended up having to drive because they were gonna argue again. I don't blame Cindy because calling me a mulatto rather than my name was really unnecessary. At the same Mulatto is what I am, it isn't like she called me outside my name. Right?

"We going to the mall right?" Samiyah asked.

"Yeah, that's what y'all wanted right?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah-Yeah,"

"Whatever,"

"You know Stevie you could at least try to have a good time," I deadpanned.

"You could try to mind your business," Stevie said while paying attention to her nails. Typical Bitch type.

I grit my teeth, "How about we go out to eat first girls,"

When I got everyone's approval we were on our way to Burger King. At the stoplight I got a phone call, I checked to see it was an unknown number.

"Y'all it's unknown," I said while showing the phone to everyone.

"Answer," Stevie deadpanned.

"You don't just answer unknown calls _Stevie_," I replied while emphasizing her name.

"That's true guy-"

"Okay fine! I'll answer the damn thing!" Cindy exclaimed while snatching the phone, "Damn,"

Everyone got quiet while Cindy answered my phone. Did I mention she snatched my phone out my damn hand?

**Cindy POV:**

"What nigga it's Murph," I said to the unknown caller.

_"I wanna talk to Jazmine," _The unknown caller said with a distorted voice.

"Nigga First off all, Hi!" I replied rudely.

"Who is that?" Jazmine whispered to me. I held my hand up to silence her.

_"I said, I want to talk to Jazmine,"_ The unknown caller replied.

"Nigga I'm hanging up," I said while putting the phone on speaker.

_"If you hang up on me i'm gonna cut through your neck till I feel bone!"_ The unknown caller exclaimed.

We were all staring at the phone with wide mouths. We didn't know what to say or how to reply to that. I was in a trance, then we heard a loud beep behind us. The light was green. He kept honking at us and I rolled down the window and flicked him off. Like nigga we heard you! Jazmine then stopped staring at the window and drove off.

"Hello," Samiyah said to the silent caller.

_"I want..to talk..to Jazmine,"_ The unknown caller said.

"Why, for what?" Samiyah replied.

"Y'all niggas be reasonable, and hang the fuck up," Stevie said. Bout' time ha' ass said sum'!

_"That's fine i'll have my exchange with Jazmine, even if it means through all you,"_ The unknown caller deadpanned and hung up quickly.

I put the phone in Jazmine's bag and looked up and her to see her chest going up and down fast.

"Oh Em Gee!" Jazmine exclaim while hyperventilating, "Im gonna die, he wants me!"

"Jazmine calm down you're not gonna die," Stevie deadpanned.

"Jazmine girl you're okay nigga, calm down because you is driving," I said while slowly rubbing circles on her back.

"Okay, Okay, We gotta get home, We gotta tell the boys," Jazmine says while turning the car around, headed back home.

"Okay, you okay Jazmine?" Sariyah asked.

Jazmine didn't say anything but drove the car faster to get to the boys. Wow, this is gonna be one hell of a trip.

_**Okay guys, that's the end of "Scream Freeman" Part 4! I hope you enjoyed! **_

_**What do you think the boys are gonna do? Find out next time on Part 5! **_

_**LOVE YOU BABIES ? **__**ﾟﾘﾘ **__**HAVE A NICE SUNDAY NIGHT **_

_**~Brandy J.**_


	5. Just letting you know dis right now

_**Wassup Y'all ! **_

**THIS IS FOR THE MUH FUCKA THAT COMMENTED ON MY REVIEW SAYING THAT MY "REVIEWS" WERE ME GASSING UP MY OWN STORY? **

**Really Bish? **

**I DON'T NEED TO GAS MY OWN DAMN STORY UP EVER ! MY STORY IS JUST FINE ON FUCKIN WATTPAD BY ITSELF ! YOU JUST WANNA SAY SUM SHIT ! **

**STOP BEING SO DAMN NEGATIVE COMMENTING ON MY SHIT TALM BOUT STUFF YOU DON'T KNOW NUN ABOUT ! **

**TO PUT YO FUCKIN THOUGHT AWAY ...**

**NO, I DIDN'T USE FAKE ACCOUNTS TO 'GAS' MY OWN STORY UP ! EITHER UU LIKE MY DAMN STORY OR NOT ! EITHER UU COMMENT OR NOT !**

**HOW ABOUT DON'T READ MY DAMN STORIES AND DON'T COMMENT SHIT ON MY PAGE ! AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT IF YOU ARE GONNA REVIEW MY SHIT MAKE SURE YOU HAVE AN ACTUAL FUCKING ACCOUNT ! **

Anyways :) I love yall .


	6. Yall starting to make me mad

Okay at this point. Yall are pissing me off. I don't use accounts to gass my story ! and I didn't steal anything from wattpad !

That girl from wattpad is me ! Yall are just dumbass GUESTS that wants attention

BOO ! GET YOUR LIFE !

Yall are hella annoying ! To prove that wattpad account is actually mine also.. MY USERNAME IS ReallyBitchh

NOW ! Ya'll can get the fuck on with yalls dumbass assumptions..

TOODLES LOVE 3


	7. FINE !

Okay fine.. I copied the bitch story and gassed myself up .. is dat what yall wanna hear ?

FINE ! BUT ION GIVE A FUCK IM GONNA STILL POST HER STORY ON THIS BITCH ! IF SHE GOTTA PROBLEM THEN SHE CAN COME FUCKING FIGHT ME ! YALL SUM STUPID BITCHES !

THIS STORY BY HER ISNT EVEN FUCKING GOOD ! THE SHIT IS WACK! IF SHE GOT A PROBLEM THEN SHE CAN FUCKING FIGHT ME PERIODT! IM NOT TAKING THE DAMN STORY DOWN YOU SICK TWISTED DIRTY BITCHES !


End file.
